Dore
|Race=Beppa-jin |Date of death=Age 764 |FirstApp=Anime Only: Cooler's Revenge |Allegiance=Planet trade organization (Soldier in Cooler's Armored Squadron, ??? - Age 764) |FamConnect='' Cooler (boss) Salza (comrade) Neiz (comrade) }} Doore is a member of Cooler's Armored Squadron under the Planet Trade Organization. Long-haired, always seen with a helmet, and vaguely "Hulk"-like in appearance, he accompanies Cooler along with the rest of his team to Earth in the hunt for the Saiyan that defeated Frieza. Biography Doore has a blood-thirsty personality. He is from planet Coola No. 256 (formally planet Beppa). Because the continents of his home planet are surrounded by lava, he has an extremely tough body. He used that physique to become a wrestler in the Galactic Pro Wrestling League. He was undefeated in 300 matches, but he killed all of his opponents during the match.http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=7252&p=155490|Akira Doore and the other member of the Armored Squadron are assigned to finding Goku so his master can acquire vengeance in accordance to Frieza's failure. Finding Gohan, he grabs his tail thinking he is Goku. Later, he appears to attack Gohan and this ensues a fight between Piccolo, who soon thereafter kills him with a homing energy blast as Doore tries to chase Gohan. Apparently, he didn't know (or at least forgot) that Planet Namek was destroyed until he met Piccolo, as he asked why Piccolo isn't on his homeworld where he belongs, to which Neiz reminds him that Frieza blew it up. Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy attack. *'Thruster Kick' – A kick Doore tried to use on Gohan. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave' – Used by Salza, Neiz, and Dore in Cooler's Revenge. *'Dore Terrible Flash' – Dore's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 where he punches his opponent, knees them skyward, double axe punches them, holds them by the heads as he does during the Can-Opener Attack, and finishes by throwing the opponent to the ground face first. *'Can-Opener Attack' – Doore grabs an opponent's head with one hand and, as the name implies, he attempts to crush the cranium of the opponent in a vice-grip. *'Dore Fighting Pose' *'False Courage' Video game appearances Doore first appeared in a video game in the 1992 game Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen. In this game, he is a boss and Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Krillin must save all the people Doore and his men have captured until they can fight him. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 for the Nintendo DS, Cooler can summon Doore to fire energy blasts at his opponent. Doore later made his debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Masaharu Sato *FUNimation Dub: Mike McFarland *French Dub: Georges Lycan *Spanish Dub: Gabriel Pingarron *German Dub: Marlin Wick Trivia *Akin to all ''Dragon Ball'' series' characters, Doore and the names of his fellow henchmen are derived from puns - in this case, condiments and salad dressings. His own name was lifted from Saradore dressing. *Doore seems to be modeled after Recoome in his characteristics and attitude due to both having large muscle mass and mannerisms, both being very cocky and confident of their abilities. Gallery References Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cooler's Armored Squadron Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains